Dancing
by iRaWRaLOHa
Summary: this is sort of a part I wanted to add to my story AT This is like a deleted fanfic. The robinsons have a party for grace. But, things are nt going as planned.
1. A Night with Prince Darian

A.N I thought of something that I could have put, so I thought of something with it. I added Anya in the fanfic. This is like a Sailor Moon episode.

It was a 1 month after Grace was born. The Robinsons were wondering what to do for all of them. Then, Anya had a great idea.

"I know, we could have a party for her. Our friends could come, but it wont be too huge. Most of them adults." Anya said. Everyone thought about her idea.

"Alright, we could have a party for Grace. But not too many people. " Cornelius said. Anya smiled and nodded. The Robinsons planned all they could for tonight. Some of them invited the guests, while the others were planning for the party. They hurried, so they could get ready themselves. Luckily, the family was able to finish the planning before tonight. The boys wore tuxedoes while the girls wore beautiful dresses. A few hours later, everything was set. All the family was downstairs except for Anya, who was trying to hide her crescent mark of the moon on her forehead. Then, she heard a rock hit her window, she opened it, and saw Darian outside in his armor.

"Darian, come inside." Anya said to her love.

"Ill be right there." Darian said disappearing. Anya quickly put on her royal dress she wore at the Moon Kingdom. She heard music playing and knew some people were dancing. Anya hurried down the stairs, when she felt someones hand touch hers. She looked at who it was, and saw it was Darian in a tuxedo with his mask. Everyone looked at Anya surprised. They gazed at her dress. It was a white, strapless gown that ended at the floor.

"You came." Anya said.

"I couldnt resist coming to have one last dance. May I have this dance?" Darian asked. Anya twirled with part of her dress in her left hand and took Darians hand.

"Love, your sister is stronger than I thought." Darian said as Anyas eyes

were closed as she turned with her left arm gliding gracefully away from her. Her body met with Darian again, as he dipped her, while she lifted her right leg to a 90 degree angle. She opened her eyes at Darian. He lifted her again, as one of their hands separated as they faced front, for a few seconds, their hands met. They finished dancing, as everyone applauded at the couple. Anya and Darians arms were connected. Franny saw them walk outside. She walked to see what her daughter was up to. She tried to listen to their conversation.

"Serena, your mother wants me to fight your sister. But, I want you to have this." Darian said as he pulled out a small beautiful box. She opened the box, and saw it was a ring. It was a small heart with a circle protecting it.

"Darian, I will always treasure this when we get married." Anya said. Franny had a confused look on her face.

"I must take you back to the kingdom. I promise, I will be back from the fight our world is in." Darian said. He took the ring from the box, and put the ring on her left finger. They gazed at each other, and kissed. Darian put held Anyas hand as they prepared to leave.

"You wont take her!" Franny yelled. Anya and Darian turned to see Franny. Franny was yelled loud enough everyone in the Robinson Mansion heard and turned to their direction.

"Why do you need to take her?" Franny asked.

"Mom, I must leave now." Anya said. But Franny grabbed her arm. Anya pulled her arm away. Her arms wrapped around Darian. He opened a portal, Anya and Darian disappeared through the hole.


	2. Neo Queen Pluto?

A.N. I'm sorry it took me awhile to post a new chapter, but college studying has been holding me back if I want to graduate.

Franny paced back and forth the next morning, as Wilbur was playing with Grace. Franny sighed,

"Why isnt she home. She belongs here!" Franny said as she began to grow mad.

"I dont know, but at least shes not Neo Queen Pluto." Wilbur said. Franny turned to her son.

"Whos Neo Queen Pluto?" Franny asked.

"Shes a legend. Anya told me it. The legend had it that, long, long, ago, there were nine planets including Pluto. On the Charon, the moon of Pluto was the Charon Kingdom. Princess Trista was

the princess's name. She and prince Darian had fallen in love. At the party, Anya danced the same way they did," Wilbur said. Franny gasped.

"so, after they got married, she became Neo Queen Pluto when she was 22. When it became the 30th century, they had a daughter, she had the same style as her mother, and they named her, Rini. So, they had a party for the birth of her. But, while the party was still held, evil queen Devilla had attacked. King Endymion, her husband took Rini, and ran with Trista to safety.

'Endymion, you must go to the moon, fall in love with Serena, and forget about me.' Trista said.

Endymion shook his head,

'No, I cant leave you here.' he said. She sighed.

'Endymion, Ill turn back time, and change the past. But, if you want to love me again, you must kiss me.' she said.

And with that, Neo Queen Pluto used her power to destroy Devilla. She was sealed under her power, but the only way to break the seal was if anyone accepted her." Wilbur said.

"What do you mean, 'If anyone accepted her'?" Franny asked.

"Well, she disguises herself." Wilbur said.

A.N. There! How did you like it? I know its short, but this is a chapter. Not the whole story. Please Review!


	3. The fight part 1

_Moon Kingdom…_

Trista, (disguised as Princess Serena, or Anya) was in her room thinking if she should help her sister, or destroy her. When she was going to tell Darian the truth, he gently took her hand and pulled her off the bed.

"Darian, we must leave. My sister is already getting strength from the family." Trista quickly said.

"Your right. If we don't hurry, she'll collect enough power and destroy the planets." Darian said as they prepared to leave back to Earth.

"Ready?" he asked. Trista nodded. Then, they teleported back to Earth, and inside the Robinson Mansion. Their clothes changed to regular clothes. Darian and Trista ran quickly to where Grace was. When Trista felt a sense, she knew Franny went to the garage and tell Cornelius lunch was ready. She quickly opened the door and:

"Release her!" Trista commanded. Franny and Cornelius turned around to see Anya.

_Darian must be preparing to transform and destroy her. _She thought.

"Anya, what is it that you want from Grace?" Franny asked backing away as she pressed a button. In seconds, the Robinsons arrived in the garage. Trista eyed them. She then, calmed herself.

"I need to destroy Grace. She is my evil sister, Devilla. When she collects enough strength, she will be able to destroy the planets. So please, give her to me." Trista said.

"No." Carl said. Trista got out a crystal and held it in the light. The light had blinded everyone, including Carl. Everyone was on the floor, and Trista took Grace. Suddenly, a flash exploded. The flash forced Trista away from Grace. When Trista opened her eyes, she saw Devilla in her evil form.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the imposterous Sailor Moon!" Devilla said. Trista positioned herself, suddenly; a sharp stemmed rose was fling on the floor. She looked up and saw Tuxedo Mask.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Trista cried.

"Harmony is what needed in this family. So leave them alone." he speeches. Devilla growled and shot an attack at him. Luckily, he dodged it.

"Well, it looks like your cheating on Sailor Moon!" she said. Tuxedo Mask looks at her confused.

"What are you talking about? This is Sailor Moon!" he yelled.

"Not exactly." she said. Devilla used her magic and sent it to Trista, causing her to transform back to her original self.

"Trista!" Tuxedo Mask said. Trista looked at him and nodded.

"I'll explain after." she said. Trista turned back to Devilla and yelled, "Pluto Cosmic Power!"

She then transformed to Sailor Pluto. Devilla smirked, "You really think you can stop me? Pathetic!" she yelled.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" she said as Trista sent an attack at Devilla. But her power erased it. Pluto closed her eyes and concentrated, as she concentrated, her Garnet Rod glowed and changed to a Garnet sword. It had beautiful rubies decorating it. Pluto opened her eyes and positioned herself.


	4. The fight part 2

Trista knew she had to save her sister, Charon. She was innocent, but Devilla had to

take over her body and do evil things. In Trista's heart, Charon needed to be saved. Trista couldn't handle fighting her sister, but she kept dodging her attacks.

"Well, it looks like none of us can beat each other, but I can beat, him!" Charon said as she sent an attack to Tuxedo Mask.

"NO!" Trista cried as Tuxedo Mask was beamed. She quickly ran over to him, and checked his pulse. She got no beat.

"No, no. This can't be happening." she whispered, as a teardrop fell off her cheek. Trista leaned down, and kissed him. Glitter started to swirl around him, and Trista turned around to

face her sister.

"Charon, I can help you. Just trust me." she said as she stuck out her hand.

"NO! It's a lie! You'll never help me." Charon said. So, she sent an attack right at Trista but she dodged it. She closed her eyes, but, while she had her eyes closed, Charon grabbed at her

chest. Trista's body turned nude, but it didn't show. Dark, lavender ribbons were flowing from her chest.

"Ha! Ha! Now, I will have the last planet crystal!" Charon said trying to rip it off. Trista's hands took Charon's hand.

"I can make you better. Just let me show you the times we had when we were little." Trista said as she took Charon back in time to when they were little. Trista was crying on her bed,

but Charon came and hugged her. Trista stopped crying and hugged Charon back.

"I was nice, when we were young. So, Devilla tricked me into saying that you didn't care about me." Charon said as they went back to the future.

"Just trust me, and you'll be better." Trista said.

"I trust you." Charon said, as Devilla's spirit came out of Charon's body. But, then Charon started to fade away.

"Thank you, Sailor Pluto." Charon said as the last of her body faded away.

"Oh well, I don't have Charon's body, but at least I'm powerful than anyone!" Devilla crackled.

"But, I still need to defeat the smallest planet. Let's see how strong you are." She continued.

Trista closed her eyes, her hands were by her chest, positioned them like she was waiting for something. Then, a garnet colored crystal, shaped like a heart appeared in front of her

chest. She finally opened her eyes, and the crystal came off, her hands led it in front of her chest and then above her. Trista was turned, and the ribbons created her dress, as her symbol

appeared above her forehead. Devilla then sent an attack at Trista but, she led it in front of her, as her attack was forcing Devilla's attack back. Trist softly grunted.

"Garnet Crystal, please give me the strength to defeat Devilla. I must save the people living on this planet." she said to the crystal. Tuxedo Mask opened his eyes and saw Princess Pluto

fighting Devilla by herself. He started to see flashbacks of the past. He saw himself with Trista. Tuxedo Mask stood up and his tuxedo changed to his armor. And he walked over by

Trista, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Garnet Crystal, give me power to save this family, planet, people, and universe. They all deserve to live, under my power. Please, give me strength. Pluto Crystal Power!" Trist yelled.

Her arms were falling back, but she straightened them. Her power finally, defeated Devilla, but the Crystal broke into pieces. Her eyes closed, and she fell back into Darian's arms as

Devilla faded away.

"Trista." Darian said as Trista's dress changed back into her uniform. Darian got s few sparks, like he saw Trista the same way. So, he leaned down and kissed her. They floated a little,

and glitters swirled around them as they changed. Trista changed to Neo Queen Pluto, and Darian changed to Neo King Endymion. Trista looked exactly like Neo Queen Serenity. Except,

Trista's hair was longer.

She opened her eyes, "Endymion, you remembered." Trista said.

"Now I do." he said.

They turned around to face the family.

"Thank you all for taking care of me while I was away from my home." Trista said.

"Your welcome." Cornelius said unsure. Trist and Endymion giggled.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you." Endymion said.

"Both of us have two surprises for all of you." Trista said. She positioned her hands as if they were away, palms facing each other. A music box appeared and was placed in Franny's

hands.

"Open it." Trista said. As Franny opened it, the music box began to play Moonlight Densetsu.

"But, doesn't it belong to you?" Franny asked.

"Not really. But I have a star locket I keep that plays the same thing." Trist said.

"And the next surprise." Endymion said. Trista nodded.

They took a small section of their cape, Trista had a took a small section of her dress and pulled it over, so hers was touching Endymion's. When they pulled it back, it revealed a small

girl with pink hair, and didn't look like Trista's at all.

"Everyone, this is Rini, our daughter. But, her hair doesn't look like her mother's at all. But, we'll fix that." Endymion said. Trista place a finger where Rini's mark of the moon changed to

Trista's symbol, and her hair changed like Trista's.

"So that's what you look like when Anya told the story. You're cute!" Wilbur commented. Trista giggled.

"I know. One day, that will be her job." Endymion said.

"Oh, we have to go. I'm sorry we can't stay longer." Trista said. "Bye." Trista, Endymion and Rini said. Trista bent down and picked her up, as they faded away back to the 30th century.

"Well, that was unexpected." Wilbur said. Everyone nodded.

"That sure was." Cornelius said.

A.N Woohoo! Trista defeated Devilla. Let's see what's going on that night in the next chapter.


	5. Cinderella

A.N. I'm sorry this fanfic took a while. Oh, and the song is Cinderella by Sweet box. And it is sweet. Now, continue reading!

_That night…_

The family heard beautiful music coming from downstairs. So, they all went downstairs to see who was singing the song. And they saw Trista singing in queen form.

_Cinderella are you really that happy. _

_Cinderella are you really that lucky. _

_I wanna know where is my happy end._

_Here I am, trying to find my way._

_I've kissed so many frogs but I've never found my prince._

_I think they lied. I was promised much more than this. Where's my happy ever after?_

_Cinderella is the queen of the kingdom._

_Cinderella got the dream she was dreaming._

_I wanna know where is my happy end. _

_Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom._

_I wanna know where is my happy end._

When Trista finished singing her song, she returned back to Anya. She smiled.

"I know I'm back to normal; but I have a little surprise for everyone. You'll find out tomorrow morning. Oh, and I'm sleeping here to NNNIIIGGGHHHT!" Anya said as Rini fell on her back causing Anya to fall forward.

"Oh Rini! What are you doing her?!" Anya asked.

"You told me I needed to stay with you because all the sailor scouts are fighting. Even Papa." Rini said.

"And I just had, to have a daughter." Anya muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Rini asked.

"It means that you are worse than Wilbur!" Anya said.

"Well, it's not my fault. I'm your daughter and you should be supporting me." Rini said. Anya and Rini were arguing for 5 minutes.

"Alright Rini, you share the room with Anya tonight." Franny said.

"What?!" Anya asked.

"You heard me. She share's a room with you." Franny said.

A.N. I'm sorry it's another short chapter. But the next chapter is longer! Please Review!


End file.
